Changes
by Neenaw
Summary: Naruto is turning over a new leaf and attending a new university. However, things don't go too well with his new roommate... How is Naruto going to survive the rest of the year? SasuNaru. NaruSasu. AU. America setting.
1. Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

- - - - -

**Arrivals**

"Wow," was the only audible word that the awe-struck blond boy could utter as he exhaled deeply Arrivals

"Okay, okay, just park here," the blond mumbled to the taxi driver.

"You sure?" the driver took a glance at his wing-mirror and noted the row of cars behind him.

"Yeah. I'll only be a minute." Naruto stumbled out of the taxi as it pulled to a halt directly in front of the huge building.

"Woah," he whistled to himself as he studied the building for the first time. It was gigantic and made of glass and metal; the university was new and extremely modern. Naruto had never seen a building of such size before; the apartment he had lived in for the past 17 years was extremely small, and he had never been to a big city before. Naruto was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the loud noise of someone beeping at him.

"Okay, okay! No need your pants in a twist," Naruto grumbled, casting a quick glance at the sleek, black car that was stuck behind the taxi. Suddenly aware that there was about 20 other cars behind that one, and that it was _his_ taxi holding them all up, Naruto rushed to the back of his taxi and flung open the boot. He yanked his two bags out and slammed the lid shut before making his way back to the front of the car to talk to the driver.

"Thanks," he grinned to the driver, who rolled his eyes in response and glanced over to the machine that calculated the fares. Naruto handed the correct amount of money over and stepped back from the car so he could drive away. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when the car behind started beeping angrily again.

"Shut up! He's going, now!" the blond yelled and spun around to glare at the car. He exhaled slowly as he practically drooled over the Ferrari F430, which he had somehow failed to notice.

'_Wow – classy car... Show off.'_

Naruto smirked inwardly as he continued to glower at the paler man sat behind the wheel of the car. The other man gave him the finger before scowling and screeching past Naruto, as his taxi had just pulled away.

Naruto ignored the glares he was getting from every car that drove past him for holding everyone up. He pulled one of his bags higher up onto his shoulder and clutched the smaller one in his left hand firmly, then pushed his way through the gleaming glass doors and into the cool, air-conditioned building.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he cheerfully beamed at the lady sat behind the desk in the main hall. She looked up at him with a bored expression on her face and tapped a few keys on her keyboard. The computer starting humming as it loaded the page.

"Building B, floor C, room 5," she said in a monotonous voice, chewing her gum loudly and dropping a key onto the desk in front of her. Naruto sighed lightly and picked them up off the desk.

"Have a nice day," he grinned at her. The only response he got was a raised eyebrow and more loud gum chewing.

'_Someone loves their job.'_

Naruto huffed, picked up his bags again and made his way across the room to a large, glossy map displayed on the wall. He studied the map with the red arrow that pinpointed where he currently was and realised that to get to his room he needed to leave through the back door and head over to the building in the middle. Naruto had to admit that he was impressed by the layout of the new university; the largest building, in which he was currently stood, had the main hall as you entered the building, and then four corridors branching out of different places in the room that led to the lecture rooms. Behind the main building was three buildings – buildings A, B and C. Each building then had three levels, or floors, again named either A, B or C – A being the ground floor. Each level had 10 rooms (5 on each side) and this was where the students were accommodated. The last building was to the right of the main block – a gigantic sports centre.

Naruto took a last glimpse at the map and mentally reminded himself that he needed to be in the middle building, top floor, and room 5. His key only said the number 5 on it, so he would be pretty screwed if he forgot.

'_Probably better this way, though. If every key said the exact location of the room on it...there would probably be a lot of students getting stuff stolen.'_

Naruto struggled with his bags and spun around, bashing into someone that had been stood behind him. He heard the other boy growl at him as he stumbled backwards a couple of steps to regain his balance.

"Gah, I'm sor-" Naruto began. He looked up and found himself staring into black eyes that were set in an unnaturally pale face. He realised that this had been the guy in the car behind him.

'_Ah, well. I don't want to make any bad impressions – I'm here to start over and make new friends,' _Naruto reminded himself. _'May as well apologise now...no point holding grudges.'_

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "Didn't see you sneaking up on me there." His comment was meant as a joke but the pale boy just raised an eyebrow and looked away.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto grinned and thrust his hand toward him. The other just remained expressionless and regarded Naruto for a moment, before turning and stalking away. Naruto stared after him dumbstruck.

'_What a jerk.'_

Naruto glowered at his retreating back, picked up his bags from where they had fallen on the floor and headed out of the door at the back of the building, mentally repeating where his room was over and over in his head.

He strode briskly across the grass between the buildings and then shoved through the heavy glass double doors with the sign 'B' above them. Naruto held it open with his foot, grunting because it was so heavy and yanked his bags and his body through. Letting it slam shut behind him, he started the struggle up the stairs and groaned as he realised he was on the top floor.

"Brilliant," he groaned to himself while heaving himself up the stairs.

- - - - -

Naruto punched the air victoriously as he reached the top of the stairs. He stumbled and fell flat on his face.

"Ugh..." he mumbled into the blue carpet and sighed, pulling himself back onto his feet and rubbing his forehead. He abandoned his bags at the top of the stairs and stepped cautiously along the corridor to locate his room. Odd numbers were on the left. 1, 3...5. Naruto hesitated outside the white door and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He wasn't usually nervous, heck, he was probably the most outgoing person he knew, but he had never _lived _with another person before, and quite frankly, the idea scared him. What if he got a bastard for a roommate?

Naruto shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried the door handle but it was locked so he slipped his key into the lock and edged the door open slowly, peeking his head around the edge. The room was dark, but there was no one else there and Naruto felt relieved. Either he had gotten a room to himself (highly unlikely, but he could dream, right?) or his roommate hadn't arrived yet.

Remembering his unattended bags at the end of the corridor, Naruto propped the door open by slipping one of his trainers off and wedging it under the end of the door. He strolled back down the corridor whilst whistling to himself and retrieved his bags, grabbing them by the handles and dragging them along to floor and back to his room. Once inside he removed his shoe, placed it back on and allowed the door to click shut behind him – then remembering his key that was still in the door, he pulled it open again and retrieved it.

"Nice," Naruto grinned to himself as the door shut softly behind him again. The room's colour scheme matched that of the corridor outside: blue carpet, white ceiling, white walls and metal furniture. The room wasn't exactly huge, it was about the average size of a university dorm. It was large enough to have two beds – one against the right wall and one against the left, leaving a space between the two in the middle to walk to the back of the room. At the end of the room was a wide window – much to Naruto's delight – and on the right wall there was another door. In the left corner there was a small desk, a chair and three empty bookshelves nailed to the wall above it, and lastly, there were two small chest of drawers at the foot of each bed.

Studying the two beds, Naruto decided that he liked the one on the right the best. He hauled up his bags and plopped them onto the bed and then made his way toward the other door at the back of his room. He pushed it open cautiously and peeped inside. The room was extremely small. There was a small shower squashed in the corner and a toilet in the other corner – otherwise empty.

'_Ah, well. At least I get my own bathroom,' _Naruto grinned and backed out of the bathroom, shutting the door carefully behind him.

Sighing, the bond turned his attention back to his bags, which were currently dumped on his bed. Naruto groaned. Procrastinating was fun...But he didn't fancy tripping over his bags every day for the next month. At least.

Grumbling to himself, he settled on the bed and unzipped the larger bag of the two. Inside it was all of his clothes and Naruto impatiently shook the bag upside-down to empty them all in a jumbled heap on his bed. He groaned and forced himself to fold them neatly – reminding himself that wearing crumpled, messy clothes was _not_ cool, and that ironing was even _less _cool.

- - - - -

Ten minutes later, Naruto sat back with a pleased expression. It hadn't taken him long to unpack; his clothes were piled in the two lowest drawers in chest of drawers and his books were stacked in the top drawer, seeing as it was empty. He hadn't wanted to use the bookshelves in case his roommate wanted to use them, or something. Apart from that, Naruto hadn't had much else to unpack. His smaller bag had his personal belongings in and he hadn't wanted them on show, so Naruto had placed his bag under his bed; the only items he had unpacked from it had been his cell phone, mp3, alarm clock (a necessity), sketchpad and photo frame, which he'd placed on the top of his chest of drawers, and his toothbrush and shower stuff, which he'd stored in the bathroom.

Grinning, Naruto kicked the larger, empty bag under his bed and sprawled back onto his bed with his arms folded beneath his head as an extra pillow. He contentedly sighed and stared up at the blank ceiling, realising how tired he was. Then again, he had gotten up at 5am – a record for the blond. The journey had taken a total of 5 hours – a combination of trains and taxis. Peeking up at his alarm clock he could see that it was about 11am now.

"Thank God classes don't start until tomorrow," Naruto grumbled and rolled onto his stomach to bury his face in his pillow.

- - - - -

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned, rolling onto his back as he was awoken by a banging noise outside of his room.

"What the..." he started, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. Hearing a key in the lock it dawned on him that the inevitable was about to happen – he was about to meet his new roommate.

'_Please, God, don't let him be a bastard,' _Naruto pleaded silently.

The fumbling outside his room stopped and the lock clicked, signalling that it had been unlocked. The door creaked open slowly and Naruto's roommate stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Naruto felt his mouth go dry as his new roommate glared at him and then dropped his bags on the bed opposite.

'_Shit. It had to be the possibly only person in this entire fucking university that hates me already – and it's only the first day. Life's a bitch.'_

Naruto sighed and narrowed his eyes back at the pale boy sat opposite him. Yeah, this was going to be a fun year.


	2. New Friends and Wakeup Calls

**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

- - - - -

**New Friends and Wake-up Calls**

"Ughhhhh," Naruto groaned and fell face first onto his pillow – probably in an attempt to suffocate himself.

'_Just my luck to get stuck in the same room as this asshole...For a whole year. At least.'_

Naruto felt the other boy's glare shift from him, and he heard the bed creak lightly as he stood up again. A few seconds later he could hear a zip, and Naruto guessed he was unpacking. Deeming it safe to look up again, he struggled into an upright position and stared at the back of the other boy's black shirt.

'_Ugh. Trust me to make such a bad impression in less than an hour.' _Naruto rolled his eyes at himself. _'However...If I'm stuck with this guy for another year – at least – I guess I should try to make amends with him. After all the rivals I had in my previous town, I came here to make friends, not more enemies. After all, this guy can't be _too_ bad...'_

"Um," Naruto cleared his throat and tried to figure out what he should say to clear things up with this guy.

"Er. I guess we started off on the wrong foot..." he started. The pale boy sighed crossly and turned around to face Naruto, hands stuffed in his pockets, and raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto gulped anxiously, and for the first time took in the other boy's appearance.

He was tall. Tall, yes, but Naruto was tall too and they were nearly exactly the same height. He was also thinner than Naruto...Although Naruto wasn't fat; he just had a lot of muscles. He trained. Naruto couldn't help noticing that he was the complete opposite to himself; whereas he had bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes, this guy had silky black hair and black eyes too, and where Naruto just left his hair in a natural messy mop on his head, this guy looked like he used 15 different styling products on his own – it was stuck up at the back with black bangs at the front that kept falling into his face. Lastly, he had unnaturally pale, flawless skin whilst Naruto was tanned and had scars on his cheeks that looked like whiskers.

'_Shit.'_ Thought Naruto. _'He's...flawless. Like a doll.' _Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when the other guy cleared his throat and shot him a questioning look.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled. "Well, anyway, yeah, all I wanted to say is, seeing as we're going to be living together for a year, we might as well, y'know, be friends. I'm Naruto," he said for the second time today. When the pale guy didn't answer he hastily added "Sorry for blocking the cars earlier. And for, uh, walking into you," he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned nervously. It wasn't like Naruto to be nervous...It was just something about this other boy that set him on edge.

"Yeah. Whatever," he replied, turning his back on Naruto and continuing to unpack. Naruto's mouth gaped open, before he clamped it shut and ground his teeth together angrily.

'_Calm down,' _he scolded himself. _'One last try.'_

"So, uh, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business," came the man's cool response. Naruto clenched his fists.

"Well, 'None of your business', nice to meet you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn, before grabbing his hand and shaking it furiously while still grinding his teeth together. The pale boy snarled and pushed Naruto away from him, sending him slamming into the wall. Naruto swung a fist at him but it was blocked instantly. The other guy shot him a death-glare and then turned and strolled back over to his bag as if nothing had just happened. Naruto was furious and, without a second thought, flung open the already unlocked door, stepped out into the hall and slammed it shut behind him.

"Fucking bastard!" he yelled at the closed door, kicking it hard, and then resisting the urge to fall over because of the pain coursing through his foot.

'_Fucking bastard. Fucking door. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under by now,' _Naruto glowered at the closed door, as if the bastard would drop dead behind it if he stared hard enough.

"Woah, woah, what's your problem?"

Naruto spun around to see another guy stood behind him. He was a brunet with strange red tattoos on both his cheeks – Naruto almost fell over again from spinning around so fast, but he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled the blond back onto his feet again.

"Sorry," Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Didn't see yah there."

"It's no problem. I just heard you abusing the door and thought I'd make sure you was okay," he raised an eyebrow at Naruto and then eyed the door. "What did the door ever do to you?" he joked. Naruto laughed.

"Not the door, the guy on the other side of the door," Naruto's mood instantly blackened at the thought of the raven-haired guy. Kiba raised his eyebrow again.

"Uh...Who's yah roomie?"

"I dunno. The bastard wouldn't tell me! I was nice and everything!" complained Naruto.

"Yeah, you seem nice to me. Dunno what you did to get him so pissed. If you knew his name...I'd probably know them. Most people here live locally. I'm Kiba Inuzuka," he said, offering his hand out to him. Naruto clasped it with his own.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he grinned. Kiba grinned back, and then strolled over to Naruto's door and knocked on it.

"Kiba! What are you doing?!" he hissed at the other boy, wondering if he was suicidal. Naruto dived to hide behind Kiba. "He'll eat you alive!" he joked.

"He can't be _that_ bad," insisted Kiba.

"What the fuck do you want?" came a snarl from inside the door. Kiba's eyes widened by a vast amount.

"Shit!" he hissed. "You didn't tell me it was-!" the door was flung open.

"Sasuke! Hi!" Kiba grinned awkwardly. "I was just coming to...Uh...See if you was okay," another stupid grin. Sasuke glowered for a few more seconds before slamming the door shut in his face. Kiba sighed with relief, and then turned on Naruto and jabbed his index finger at him.

"You didn't tell me it was bastard-Sasuke!" he roared.

"I didn't know!" whined Naruto. "I don't know anyone here," he insisted. Kiba sighed.

"I'll let yah off then. But if you ever submit me to bastard-Sasuke again I'll castrate you," he growled. Naruto squeaked.

"Can I...Uh...Take refuge in your room for a while?" Naruto grinned.

"Nah. It's boring – and a mess. How 'bout you come with me? I was just going down to grab a bite to eat, and y'know, meet up with the guys." Naruto grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically. He turned to follow Kiba down the stairs – not before giving room 5's door a strong kick first.

- - - - -

"Hey guys!" greeted Kiba cheerfully, plopping down at the table with his sandwich. Murmured replies were spoken – they all looked extremely tired.

"Who's this guy?" said a chubby boy, eyeing Naruto suspiciously as he sat down.

"Don't worry, Chouji. This guy is nothing to be scared of," Kiba grinned and thumped Naruto on the back friendlily. "That's Chouji," said Kiba to the blond, gesturing to the chubby boy who was now chomping his way through a king-size bag of crisps.

"They are Sakura and Ino," he pointed to two girls who were bickering on his left "And that's Shikamaru," he nodded toward a guy who looked like he'd passed out – or was sleeping – on the table. "He's lazy," added Kiba, probably noticing Naruto's confused expression. "And lastly, that's Shino," he said, pointing at a guy with dark glasses sat on the end of the table. All of them raised their hand in a wave or spoke to greet Naruto – or in Shikamaru's case, snored. Naruto grinned at them all.

"I'm Naruto," he grinned.

"You new here? I haven't seen you around before," asked Chouji, spraying him with pieces of crisps.

"Uh, yeah. I came from a village that's like, 5 hours away," Naruto replied, taking a bite into the sandwich he'd bought as he'd entered the canteen. There were quite a lot of students here – Naruto guessed that most had finished packing and were now coming for something for lunch. Kiba had showed him that the canteen was at the end of one of the corridors that branched off the main hall.

"So, Kiba, where are you?" asked Shikamaru, who was now lazily leaning on the table.

"Uhhhh...Building B, floor C," Kiba grinned.

"What room?"

"6. Opposite Naruto's room – he's in number 5."

"Awesome. It's great that this university lets you choose who you want to be roommates with," Shikamaru grinned lazily. "Kiba, you're with Shino, right?" Kiba nodded. "Thought so. I'm with Chouji, and Sakura and Ino are in a room together too," he jerked his thumb toward the two girls who were still deeply in a conversation of their own. "I think they're in building A...But we're in Building B too. Floor B – below you."

"Come see us later, yeah? We're in room 10," Chouji mumbled between mouthfuls of crisps.

"Yeah, yeah. Course," grinned Kiba. "Oh...But you'll never guess who Naruto's roommate is," he started laughing. The others looked puzzled.

"You didn't choose a roommate?" asked Chouji.

"No...I didn't know anyone!" complained Naruto.

"Ah well. If you don't choose anyone then they just randomly match you up with another person who didn't choose anyone," replied Shino. This confused Naruto – why would Sasuke have not picked anyone to be roommates with? Judging by what Kiba had said earlier, he lived around here, meaning a lot of people would know him.

"Anyway..." said Kiba "Naruto's been put in a room with bastard-Sasuke," he said, and then burst out laughing. At the mention of Sasuke, both Ino and Sakura were silent – and drooling. Shino and Shikamaru looked shocked, and Chouji started laughing with Kiba.

"It's not funny! He's an asshole," groaned Naruto, dropping his head onto the table.

"I feel sorry for you," mutter Shino, patting his back sympathetically.

"What's the guys problem? I mean, I only walked into him, and he acts like I've attempted to murder him or something," mumbled Naruto.

"Nah, don't worry about it. He always acts like that. Most people have got used to him by now – and just stay out of his way. Sucks that you got put in a room with him," snorted Kiba.

"Why?" asked the blond.

"Why what?"

"Why does he act like such a prick all the time?"

"I dunno..." Kiba paused. "He always has done. People just learned not to talk to him. He was alright at the start of highschool, but then he disappeared for a few months, and when he came back he was different. Distant." he was cut off by Chouji frantically making coughing noises and motioning with his eyes to the left. Sure enough, Naruto could see the raven-haired boy stalking past their table to sit at one by himself in the corner of the canteen.

"Why's he always on his own?" Naruto furrowed his brow.

"He prefers it that way, I guess," Kiba shrugged. "Most people hate him. It's not like he doesn't have the chance to sit with other people though...Pretty much the entire population of girls around here worship him," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, why so curious about the Uchiha-prick?"

"I dunno...I guess, I used to be on my own a lot, and I hated it," Naruto frowned again. "So I kinda feel sorry for him...Although, he _is_ a bastard, so he probably deserves it," he snarled, angry again as he was reminded of what had happened between them less than half an hour ago. However, there was a tiny part of his conscience telling him that _no one _ever wanted to be alone, no matter how they acted. It hurt.

'_For fucks sake! Why do I have to care so much about other people?'_ Naruto argued with himself.

'_Because you know what it's like to be alone,' _a tiny part of his mind echoed back. Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes, annoyed that he was having a mental conversation with himself.

'_The bastards a prick, but everyone can change, and no one deserves to be alone. I guess...I can try talking to him again later – I just gotta hope that he doesn't attack me with a chainsaw, or some kind of voodoo, or something.'_

Naruto glanced around the table and was glad to see everyone was chatting amongst themselves, apparently unaware of Naruto's bickering conscience. He'd made up his mind – he would talk to Sasuke later, and in the process, risk being brutally murdered. After all, he's a nice guy like that.

Naruto's eyes wandered over to the corner of the cafeteria where Sasuke was still sat alone, seemingly staring down at the table. It wasn't until he turned over a page that Naruto realised he was reading.

'_Who reads in the canteen?' _Naruto asked himself, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke was obviously going for the 'stay-away-from-me-or-I'll-behead-you-with-this-chainsaw' look.

'_Antisocial bastard.'_

- - - - -

"Bye, Kiba!" called Naruto, waving to his friend as the door to room 6 closed. The grin fell right off his face as he turned around to face the offending room number 5. He groaned. The antisocial Sasuke had left the canteen before he had, meaning he was more than likely going to be in their room. Naruto had stayed for a few more hours in the canteen chatting, before going off with Kiba and Chouji to look around the university in preparation for the next day. Naruto had already found where most of his classes would be held.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto gripped the door handle and stepped unwaveringly into the room. Sure enough, Sasuke was there. He was laid on his bed with his back to the door – reading, unsurprisingly.

"Uh, hey," Naruto greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasuke responded by half-turning his head, blinking, and then turning his attention back to the pages of his book. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why are you always on your own?" asked Naruto, getting straight to the point. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him and snapped his book shut, moving so that he was sat up.

"Because I want to be."

"Holy shit! The Great Sasuke spoke to me!" Naruto feigned shock. "When are you gonna stop being such a bastard to me?" Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples with his index fingers, closing his eyes.

"I'm tired. Piss off."

"No!" shouted Naruto angrily. "I've only known you for half a day and already I hate your guts! I seriously don't see what I've done to upset you, oh mighty one, but if you could stop being a prick to me for one second and answer my question, it'd be appreciated!" Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.

"It's none of your business," he snapped, standing up and stalking into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him and a moment later Naruto heard the shower running.

"God dammit!" shouted Naruto angrily, kicking the wall. "What the fuck is his problem?"

- - - - -

Naruto was awoken to the sound of persistent beeping – which he soon identified as his alarm clock. Groaning, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and glanced at the alarm clock. It read 9.50am. The blond's eyes widened in shock and he leapt up from his bed – succeeding in getting tangled in his bedsheets – and crashed to the floor. Cursing under his breath, he crawled to the foot of his bed and regained his footing, hitting the 'stop' button on the alarm clock. Panicking, he rifled through his drawers and pulled on the first jeans he laid his hands on and an orange t-shirt with a black swirl on the back. He grabbed his messenger bag – which he'd luckily packed all his books in last night – from over the chair, and rushed out of the room with his shoes in his hands. He locked the door, cursing as he realised that he'd forgotten to grab a jacket or some socks, but shrugged it off, as he didn't have any time. The blond hopped down the stairs two at a time, putting on his shoes as he went and shoving his keys in his pocket. Once his shoes were safely on, he continued to run down the rest of the stairs and jumped to the bottom.

Naruto's stomach growled and Naruto groaned. He could go without socks – but not without breakfast. Why the hell his alarm clock had gone off so late – he had no idea. Maybe he set it wrong...Or maybe it wasn't loud enough to wake him up. Either way, the Bastard could have woken him up when he left. He must've known Naruto was going to be late.

The blond dashed into the canteen and skidded to a halt when he realised it wasn't serving food. There were vending machines and coffee machines against the wall, but Naruto didn't have any money with him. Scowling, he turned on his heels to leave, when he noticed a familiar shadowy figure in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey, bastard!" he called across the room. Sasuke looked up as he saw the blond approaching.

"What're you doing here? You're gonna be late," frowned Naruto, looking at the raven who was sitting calmly with a coffee. There was a moment of silence.

"...Are you stupid or something?"

"What?!" growled Naruto.

"Look around. This place is deserted. And look outside," he jerked a thumb toward the window. "It's only just sunlight. Classes don't start until 10am, you know," he smirked. Now that he mentioned it, thought Naruto, it did seem a lot earlier than 9:50am. He turned slowly to see the giant clock on the wall and his jaw dropped when he saw the time on it.

"6AM?!" he screeched, jabbing a finger at Sasuke. "You did this on purpose!"

"I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to fall for it," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto's face turned red in anger. The bastard had changed the time on his alarm clock and set it so he'd get woken up at 6am!

"You bastard," snarled Naruto. He swung a fist at Sasuke's jaw but Sasuke caught it. The blond looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him.

"No need for violence," snapped the raven, shoving the blond's fist away. "It's your fault you fell for such a stupid prank," his eyes narrowed even further.

Naruto was fuming and he clenched his fists tightly, squeezing his eyes shut to control his anger.

"If that's how you treat people who are trying to be friendly to you," Naruto snapped, "it's no wonder you don't have any friends."

"I don't want any," replied Sasuke coolly.

"Fucking liar!" shouted Naruto.

'_If that's how the bastard wants to play, then so be it,' _thought Naruto as he swiped Sasuke's coffee from the table and stalked out of the canteen.


	3. Spaghetti and Burials

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Massive thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! -

- - - - -

**Spaghetti and Burials**

'_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.'_

Naruto growled and threw his pillow at his alarm clock. Having to wake up early was one thing – but having to do it twice was simply suicidal. Sighing, Naruto hauled himself out of bed and hit the 'off' button. He then cautiously checked his watch earlier, which he'd retrieved from his bag, seeing as his alarm clock was under threat of being tampered with. For the second time today, Naruto got ready for class. However, unlike the first time he had enough time to have a shower and put on some socks. He stepped out of the room and locked it behind him.

Bastard Sasuke hadn't returned to his room like Naruto did, making it seem like he got up regularly at 6am. This idea seemed strange and inhuman to Naruto.

'_Waaaait. Sasuke isn't in the room and I have-' _Naruto glanced at his watch _'-15 minutes until I gotta be in class. Hm. Breakfast or...revenge.' _Naruto grinned. What a stupid question.

- - - - -

"KIBA! KIBA, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" shouted Naruto breathlessly, banging on the door with the number 6 above it. "Come on! Please!" he begged.

"What the fuck do you want, Uzumaki?" growled Kiba, flinging his door open. His eyes went wide when he was faced by a mattress in front of his door.

"Oh. HiKibahowareyou? Merrymorningwillyoulookafterthisformepleasethanks!" Naruto shoved the mattress at Kiba, sending him stumbling back into the room. The blond grabbed Kiba's door and slammed it shut before cackling like a maniac and running for the stairs.

'_That'll teach Bastard-Sasuke!' _He thought triumphantly. He was aware that he was late for his first lesson – the damned mattress had been heavier than he thought – but he was grinning to himself as he imagined the Bastard's reaction later on.

Naruto slammed into the heavy entrance doors to building B and shoved through them, running across the concrete toward the sport centre. He had originally thought that physical education lessons had been held in the main building, but upon asking Kiba the other boy had explained that there were a few small classrooms in the sport centre, specifically for students training in PE – Naruto being one of these.

The blond burst through the entrance doors of the sport centre and looked for room 14a. Sure enough, it was near the end of the corridor. There were also 3 other classrooms – 14b, 14c and 14d, but the rest of the rooms looked like they led into training halls, outside or changing rooms.

"Sorry I'm late! I got a little lost," Naruto grinned apologetically as he entered the classroom, using the first, and lamest, excuse that popped into mind. What was he supposed to say? "I'm sorry I'm late because I was sabotaging my bastard roommate's mattress"? Naruto was caught off-guard when he was enveloped in...Green, and shook wildly from side to side.

"Another new, youthful student arrives at my class! Never has there been such a joyous day!" the teacher whom was clad in green spandex shouted, tears of joy streaming down his face. Naruto wriggled out of his iron grip and stumbled toward the first empty seat, thoroughly scared. Not only was this guy's outfit terrible, but also he had the worst haircut ever – a shiny bowlcut – and his eyebrows...Well. Let's just say they resembled angry hedges in a gale. The teacher wiped his eyes and grinning at Naruto, his teeth gleaming, and gave him two thumbs up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, if I am correct! I am your new physical education teacher! Call me Mr. Gai if you will!" he grinned even wider. Naruto stared like a rabbit in headlights and nodded vigorously – anything to save him from any more death-hugs.

"As most of you youths will probably know, the first day only consists of you visiting each one of your teachers so that you will learn what rooms you are in, what equipment you may or may not need to buy, and to get to know your new teachers a bit. Please, my youthful students of joy, call me Mr. Gai!" the two thumbs up appeared again, "As for equipment, as I am going to be teaching the majority of your courses, you will need to buy four different textbooks from me – one for each course," Gai paused to slam his fist on a pile of textbooks lying on his desk, "and obviously, your training gear for the physical lessons. But most of you will already have that. Now, youthful students, go and be youthful in my fellow teacher's classrooms!" he grinned again, and everyone all but sprinted out of the room, Naruto not far behind.

Looking at his timetable once he was safely out of the sports centre building, Naruto could see that he only had two other teachers – the joys of being a student studying PE. He only had 6 courses, and Gai, being the head PE teacher, taught 4 of those. The other course he had to attend now was science – scientific foundations, which was also required. Naruto had a teacher called Kabuto Yakushi.

The blond followed the stream of students from the class that had just left Gai; most seemed to be going the same way as he was. Naruto guessed that they had taken the same course as him. Naruto entered the main hall and followed a couple of students down the corridor on the right of the building. Sure enough, there was a metal sign saying "Science" swinging from the roof. He looked for the room that he was supposed to be in, and darted into it, relieved that he wasn't late this time.

Thankfully, this teacher was less scary. He had long silver hair that was tied back – despite only being in his late twenties, Naruto suspected – and circular glasses. He was leaning against his shiny white desk, obviously waiting for everyone to take a seat. Naruto took the one closest to the door.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi," he began slowly, "Just call me Kabuto. Basically, in this course you will be learning about the human body; the bones and muscles, important systems in our body that we need to keep healthy and the mechanics of body movement. You will know by now that your other teacher – Gai – is teaching you PE pedagogy, movement analysis, practicum's and professional education program. Pedagogy is basically a course on how to teach PE, movement analysis briefs you on what you need to teach. Professional education programs simply tell you about the issues that teachers face – and lastly, practicum's are exactly what they sound like: practicing to teach – and then learning how to do it better," he paused. "Any questions?"

Naruto looked around the room and was relieved when no one spoke up.

"Okay, well, good. The only thing you will need to buy from this class is this textbook on the human body – fifty dollars. You should know that your last teacher in this course is Iruka Umino. He will be teaching you the last course that you need – health education. He is located next door to this classroom, conveniently, as he is also a science teacher. You may leave now," he finished, waving a hand dismissively and turning his back on the class. Naruto obediently shot out of his seat and back into the hallway.

Yawning, Naruto trudged into the classroom that was next to Kabuto's, and sat down again in the seat closest to the door. A quick escape for lunch. Naruto thanked God as Iruka seemed more sane than Gai, and kinder than Kabuto.

'_Maybe I don't have to throw myself off the top of building B after all.'_

"No doubt you have already been briefed on almost the entire of your course by Kabuto, I am just going to quickly explain what will be included in this course, and what you will need to buy," Iruka paused to grin at his silent students, "Health education is extremely simple – it teaches you about diseases and drugs. It also teaches you enough about health so that you are able to teach it to your own students – once you have them. You will only need to buy one textbook – this one," he patted a pile of textbooks with his right hand, "I don't really have much else to say...Gai is insane, but he'll grow on you," Iruka winced, along with some of the other students in the class – Naruto included. "Good luck to all of you in your courses to becoming a physical education teacher – I'm sure all of you will do fine. Welcome to the university – and I just want to remind you that there are no classes on weekends, so seeing as today is Friday, I'll see you all in two days! Oh, and last thing. Next week you are all starting a project, which requires you to go on a trip for three days. More information on Monday – have fun!" he grinned cheerfully and waved. Naruto sprung out of his seat and bolted for the door, grinning that he had no more lectures to attend now.

- - - - -

"Naruto! There you are! WHAT THE FUCK?" roared Kiba, hitting Naruto around the head with the palm of his hand as he sat down. "CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU THREW A MATTRESS AT ME THIS MORNING, BASTARD?" Naruto cringed and made motions with his hands for Kiba to shut up.

"Shhh. He might hear you," Naruto whispered, frantically looking around the canteen. This earned him another smack around the head, courtesy of Kiba.

"Mind explaining why I have a mattress in my room?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. Naruto – glad that the Bastard was nowhere in sight, turned his attention back to the pissed brunet.

"Revenge," he said simply. Kiba understood and laughed.

"Nice. Now the Uchiha is a mattress-less bastard," he snorted and gave Naruto a high-five. There was suddenly a change in the cheerful atmosphere and Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke walking past.

"Geez. That guy walks around with enough hate-aura to make people drop dead. I don't see why the girls obsess over him so much," Naruto raised an eyebrow as the unapproachable Sasuke was swarmed by a mob of drooling girls, all batting their eyelashes and flouncing about in front of him. The Bastard remained indifferent and stormed past them all, blatantly ignoring them. The girls seemed crestfallen and then scurried back over to where they had been sat previously, probably to gush about how the Bastard had 'glared in their direction' and how that made him 'totally in love with them'. Naruto snorted and rested his head on the table, extremely tired.

'_Sasuke's fault for waking me up at 6am,´_Naruto mentally groaned.

A few minutes passed by and Naruto's head stayed on the table and Kiba eventually went silent. Naruto half-raised his head and was about to ask why the other guy had gone silent so suddenly, when he felt something wet slipping down his head.

"Gah! Gross!" He yelled, sitting bolt upright and feeling some of 'the stuff' slipping off his head and onto the floor from the momentum. Horrified, Naruto reached up with one of his hands to pat the top of his head, and pulled off... a string of spaghetti covered in bolognaise sauce. Naruto was disgusted and used both of his hands to wipe the oozy mess onto the floor behind him – then turning to face the figure stood by the end of the table. His jaw dropped when he saw Bastard-Sasuke stood there motionlessly, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his perfect features.

"Sorry," he drawled. "Didn't see you there." Naruto looked at the empty tray and plate in his hands, and instantly worked out that the bastard had "accidentally" dumped an entire plate of spaghetti bolognaise on his head. Oh yeah, sure.

'_If that was an accident, I'd eat my hat – if I had one.'_

"You BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "You did that on purpose!"

"No I never. I just apologised, didn't I?" he narrowed his eyes at the blond. Naruto stood up angrily; his chair sent screeching across the floor. This attracted a lot of unknown attention from everyone else in the canteen.

"Yeah, sure, you just "accidentally" dump an entire plate of food on someone! Why are you such an arrogant, stuck-up bastard? I never did anything wrong, so why do you hate my fucking guts so much?!" Naruto yelled back. This made Sasuke narrow his eyes even further, but then his face returned to it's usual mask of indifference and calm.

"So. You wanna buy me more food, since you're wearing the food I just bought?" he smirked. Naruto snapped. He swung a fist at Sasuke for what felt like the millionth time in two days, but of course, it was blocked. He'd obviously been expecting it.

"Bastard!" cried Naruto, swinging his feet again. This time Sasuke caught it, and pushed hard, sending Naruto stumbling back into the table. Naruto jumped forward and angled another punch – this time hitting the Bastard's jaw. Sasuke's face remained expressionless and he hardly moved, although Naruto know it must've hurt because there had been a satisfying cracking noise. Sasuke pushed Naruto again, harder this time, making him gasp as his back hit the hard table. The raven then kneed him in the stomach, making him double over, and then pushed him hard again so he was sent sprawling onto the floor. Naruto gasped and gritted his teeth, struggling into a sitting position on the floor. There were a lot of people staring.

Naruto wiped the blood away from his mouth and glared up at the raven-haired boy whom was still stood before him. Without a word, the pale boy turned and strode away, pushing though the crowds of people who'd been watching and exiting the canteen. Naruto struggled to his feet and plopped down on his chair, rubbing his stomach and wincing. Kiba was sat staring at him, his jaw dropped in only what could be described as shock.

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and winced.

"It's just...I've known that heartless bastard for at least four years, and that is the biggest reaction I've ever seen from him. Usually he remains so...expressionless. People always try to wind him up, never worked," he grinned nervously. "Geez, Naruto, he must _really_ hate your guts." Naruto furrowed his brow.

"I am aware of that," he spat out. "Do you know where...I can get a shovel?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of subject. "I've got something I need to bury," Naruto grinned evilly, and Kiba stared blankly. Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry – I'm not going to kill the bastard. I just noticed a particularly lovely flowerbed outside this building earlier – and, well, you want to get rid of that mattress I dumped on you this morning, don't you?" Kiba and Naruto grinned, exchanging high-fives.


End file.
